Puppy Dog Angel
by Rosemarie Belikova
Summary: This is my first Destiel fanfic ever. It's Cas' first time at a movie theatre. It's adorableness.


**A/N This is my very first Destiel fanfic so sorry if it sucks xD. This is a story about Cas' first time at a movie theatre. It's full of adorableness xD**

**Puppy Dog Angel**

"Where is it that we're going Dean?" Cas asked as Dean led him to the Impala.

"We're going to a movie theatre. I'm pretty sure there's no movie theatres or cinemas in Heaven so I figured I'd show you one. Sammy and I used to get so excited when we were actually able to go to the movies so I want you to have that experience,"

"But aren't there movies on the television Dean?"

"Yeah but they're not new. Plus they're not as fun to wach on TV. Movie theatres have really huge screens which make the movie even better," Dean grinned.

"I see," Cas replied, getting into the passenger seat.

Dean jumped in and drove to the closest theatre. "Here we are," he grinned.

"This does not seem that great Dean," Cas said.

"That's just because we haven't gone in yet. Come on," he said getting out.

Cas followed behind. "Very well. If you say so,"

They headed into the building. "Okay. Now we have to choose which movie to watch," Dean said, heading to a poster that seemed pretty cool. It had something to do with action and some blood. It looked pretty cool. "Hey Cas, I found one," he said. But when he turned around he saw that Cas was looking at another poster. He walked over to find Cas looking at a poster of some cartoon that had something to do with a dog.

"Why don't we watch this one?" he asked.

"Seriously? But that's a kid's movie," Dean frowned. "We're not kids,"

"But the dog looks like how Sam does a lot. Also, it's something completely different than what we're dealing with at the moment. It's a nice change from reality," he said, tilting his head.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at Cas' comment about Sam. Then he sighed heavily. "Fine. If you want to see it that badly we'll go watch it," he said rolling his eyes slightly.

Cas smiled ever so slightly. "Good," he said

"I'm gonna go get our tickets and snacks. Any requests on food?"

"Whatever you believe is good,"

Dean laughed slightly. "That doesn't help much. I like a lot of the stuff that they sell so yeah,"

Cas shrugged. "Well then I guess I'll have to try all of it,"

Dean laughed again. "Alright. Whatever you say," he said, shaking his head and going to the concessions stand after getting their tickets. Of course the ticket booth guy gave him a weird look for wanting to see the dog movie but whatever. He ordered practically everything at the concession stand, including a soda for Cas. "Alright Cas. Here's what I got," he said turning around. But when he turned he didn't see Cas anywhere. "Cas?" he said, looking around again, still with no luck. "Son of a bitch," he said. He put the food down and grabbed his cell, dialing Cas' number. It went straight to voicemail. "Dammit. I told him to charge it,"

Dean rushed out of the movie theatre to find his angel.

After a couple hours of frantic searching and major worry Dean finally found Cas. He was at a little souvenir shop. "Castiel!" Dean exclaimed, running to him.

"Hello Dean,"

"What the hell man? Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought you had been snatched up by some angel dick. And no offense but without your angel mojo those sons of bitches would have no problems getting you and torturing you again," he said, his eyes wide with worry. He wrapped his arms around Cas in a tight embrace.

"My apologies Dean. I went to get more food and when I got back you weren't here so I went to look for you and got distracted,"

"It's okay. Just don't do that to me again, okay?" he said, letting go of the angel.

"I won't," Cas responded.

"How 'bout we go watch that movie now? Though we'll have to get different tickeets. These ones are useless at the moment," he said, laughing slightly.

Cas nodded and they headed back to the cinema. Dean got tickets for a different time and then went to get more snacks since the popcorn was cold and the soda was watered down.

They entered the theatre room finally and found some seats. "That is a very big screen," Cas said.

"Yep. Told you it was better than the motel TV," he grinned. Cas nodded in agreement. The two of them sat, watitng for the movie to start. When it finally started they relaxed.

The movie was just as sickly cute as he thought it would be but he didn't really care much because by the end of the movie Cas and him were cuddled together, watching the movie like a couple of little kids and quite frankly, Dean felt like be a kid for once since he never got to growing up. It was a nice change.

"I guess puppies really do always come back," Dean said.

"Really?" Cas asked, looking at Dean with his big blue eyes.

"Yep. After all, mine did," he said smiling down at Cas. Cas smiled back, a full smile not the little half-smile Dean had always seen. In all honesty, that small smile gave Dean hope and caused him to finally acknowledge something he never thought would ever become reality. He was in love with this puppy dog angel with eyes that were more blue than the ocean and he didn't give a damn what others thought about it. He leaned his head down slightly, nuzzling Cas' neck as the credits rolled. Maybe something good would come out of this life of his after all.


End file.
